Good Boy
"This hellish beast dwells in the dark corridors. Bribe it with raw meat- or prepare to become it's meal" -Description'Good Boy' is an antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game, who was the first new enemy added in 2018. Description: Appearance: He appears as a dog-like creature with a grey color to his skin with a rough looking texture, a short tail, and razor-sharp teeth that fills his mouth. He also has small stubby feet, with small sharp claws. He has a blocky shaped head, small nostrils, and small ears. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as The Krasue. The difference is that he will feed on raw meat that the player can throw at him, which will distract him for a few seconds before he gets back to chasing, or roaming. He will wander around the map, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. Just like with The Krasue, and Charlie, the Eye Runes help the player foresee his vision, in which he will show where he's at. When near, he makes dog-like snarls, and everything around him will violently shake, or flicker. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Good Boy will be; * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time he will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult, especially if the player is cornered, and has no Raw Meat to toss. Trick or Treat Mode: In the Halloween Mode, he works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives Good Boy an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, he still works the same. Trivia: * Good Boy is the only enemy walking, instead of floating. The first character to walk is the Magic Pumpkin. * He makes dog-like growls and snarls when near, which fits his dog-like appearance. ** In addition, his name "Good Boy" is a reference to how owners refer to their pets as a "good boy/girl". * Unlike the other enemies, he doesn't appear in the Double Trouble Mode. * Due to his name, he's a male. * With him being referred to as "Hellish", this may hint the Good Boy isn't a real animal, much like how Charlie was never human. * It is unknown as of why he's even here, or if he's even canon. * Despite not being a phantom, he still causes objects around him to shake. * The game's ending does not play when Good Boy is around. ** The same applies to Charlie. * Unlike the other monsters, Good Boy has a different animation when walking, and chasing the player. ** The manner he does it in is very similar to that of an actual dog. * Many fans mistake Good Boy to be a dinosaur. ** In addition, others mistake, or refer to him as Smile Dog. * Unlike the other enemies, Good Boy can enter some rooms. Gallery: Screenshot_20180222-162701.png|His vision Screenshot_20180222-162810.png|Chasing the player Screenshot_20180222-163315.png|Chasing the player #2 Screenshot_20180222-163915.png|Eating the raw meat Screenshot_20180222-171916.png|Killing the player Screenshot_20180222-175100.png|In the hospital Screenshot_20180222-175210.png|With the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180222-175218.png|The Robber in his vision Screenshot 20180222-194241.png|The invisibility combination being used against Good Boy Screenshot_20180319-160227.png|Side view Miscellaneous: 2018-03-05 19.51.27.png|His enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-194502.png|Good Boy in the game's purchases Screenshot_20180305-223921.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-224123.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222952.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-223020.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Good Boy along with the Krasue and Charlie on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-21 12.59.49.png|Good Boy's announcement before being added Screenshot_20180331-121604.png|In Pixel Mode (Killing the player) Screenshot_20180331-142413.png|Good Boy's vision in Pixel Mode Category:Characters Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Antagonists Category:Mobile